


By Morning Light

by TheAini



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAini/pseuds/TheAini
Summary: I couldn't figure out how to fit this into my chapter fic without messing everything up number wise so here is a ... bonus chapter? Another prompt fic.The morning after a night of needful comfort the commander and Braham are interrupted before they can pick up where they left off.
Relationships: Braham Eirsson/Player Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	By Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place directly after [Chapter 5: Needful Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855082/chapters/53821237) and will have more emotional impact if you've read that. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The first thing she noticed was how warm she was. After weeks of being varying levels of chilly to nearly frozen solid, to drift up from sleep and find yourself wonderfully, comfortably warm was a small blessing she hadn’t appreciated before. In her sleepy haze she wondered why she was so warm, but quickly decided that she really didn’t care and snuggled back down against … the previous night came rushing back to her. Sitting alone in the cold, the defeated terror of exhaustion. How Braham had come for her, how he’d pulled her into his arms, how he’d kissed her. How he’d touched her. 

Lys slowly opened her eyes to find herself still laying against Braham’s broad chest, her fingers still curled in the fur of his coat. The sun never really rose in Bjora Marches, but the light streaming through the frosted windows was warmer than when she’d fallen asleep and it graced Braham’s sleeping face in soft shadows. What was she doing here? She wondered, and conflictingly, why wasn’t she always here?

Awake now, but still wholly uneager to remove herself from Braham’s arms Lys lifted her head from it’s resting spot on his chest and gently nudged his chin with her nose. He grumbled, made a soft huffing sound in his sleep and enfolded her more completely in his embrace, pulling her up nearer to him to nuzzle his cheek against hers. Gods, he was so adorable and affectionate even asleep, it really was unfair. Maybe if she didn’t wake him this morning wouldn’t have to end …

As she thought this she felt him stir, felt his lashes tickle her cheek as his eyes fluttered open. 

“… Lys?” He looked down at her, full of sleepy confusion. 

“Good morning.” 

“It … is, isn’t it.” Braham spoke slowly, and she saw uncertainly flicker across his face, “The night is over.” 

“It is …” Lys agreed. She knew what he meant by that, what their agreement had been. But she found herself unwilling to abide by it, as the sun rose. She laid her hands on either side of his neck, traced the line of his jaw with her thumb and watched as his expression changed from uncertainty to confusion. She leaned close, left a soft kiss on his chin. “I didn’t realize you would be so cute first thing in the morning.”

His hands moved down her back, held her tightly against him as he leaned in, head canted to the side, “Does that …buy me more time?”

Her voice dropped and her lips ghosted against his as she spoke, “It might.” 

The distance between them disappeared as Braham pressed his mouth to hers and she once again felt the rush of helplessness, the sensation of the world pulling away from her. In her delirium last night she’d thought it felt like the world ceased to exist but she realized now that wasn’t true. It was just that Braham was her world. 

There was a familiarity to the taste of his lips she couldn’t place, like a haunting memory. Like home. He drew her in as he leaned against her, his hands tangling in her hair. Lys linked her arms around Braham’s neck and fell backward, taking him with her as she sank back into the furs piled on the floor. She heard him whimper, felt his hands begin to tug at the laces of her tunic when a sudden thump against the door of the storage building made them both freeze. 

“No, I’m afraid the commander isn’t in there. I’m looking for her too. ” Jory’s voice called out from just beyond the door.

They couldn’t quite hear whoever responded but it was impossible to miss the sound of Jory’s heel kicking the door in a warning. Braham growled as he released her reluctantly and Lys stood up, sheepishly realized that her pants were still unbuttoned as she straightened her tunic. 

Jory continued, the volume of her voice obviously for their benefit, “If you see her please tell her that Jhavi needs to speak with her. Urgently.”

Lys ran her fingers through her hair, turned around to see Braham still stretched out on the floor, his fingers laced behind his head as he looked up at her.

“I …” She began. What exactly was she going to say? It was hard to remember, with him laying there looking at her like that. Her boots still rested where she’d tossed them last night and she crossed the room to retrieve them, pulling them on as she glanced over her shoulder. “We’ll talk later, okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah. I’m sure whatever it is, it’s … ” He slowly sat up as he responded, “Sounds important.” 

“Yeah.” Lys agreed, but also she didn’t. She lingered a stolen moment longer, looking at him and then fled out the door into the biting cold.


End file.
